<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He loves me, he loves me not... by Amahly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060718">He loves me, he loves me not...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahly/pseuds/Amahly'>Amahly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hater/Wander - Freeform, Lord Hater - Freeform, M/M, Sadness, Sorryforbadenglishskills:(, Wander over Yonder - Freeform, Wander/Hater - Freeform, hope you enjoy the story, kiss, this is my first post, wander - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahly/pseuds/Amahly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Wander chooses to play this little game with a flower: „He loves me, he loves me not“. But even if this is a game mostly children do play, it is able to make him cry out his heart, because of memories... </p><p>Would Hater ever love him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Hater/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He loves me, he loves me not...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„He loves me...“</p><p>„He loves me not...“</p><p>Like a child Wander pulled out each pedals one by one, repeating this sentences, hoping it would end with the one he preferred. How deeply he wished, that a little flower could give him the answer, but life wasn‘t that easy. So everything that could give him an answer, were his thoughts, which sure also couldn‘t answer it 100% percent. However... it was the only thing what was left. So he continued thinking of him.</p><p>Thinking of his love. Lord Hater.</p><p>Oh, how much Wander admired him. Even if he was a villain and the total opposite of him. There was something what attracted him. Maybe it was the way how his big arms would perfectly fit around Wander to hug him. Maybe the way how Hater was so adorable dorky, even if he wouldn‘t admit something like that. Maybe it was the way Wanders stomach would feel weird every time Hater looked him in the eyes, also if it would be because he just poured his anger at him trough cold eye contact. Wander didn’t care. He loved this warm feeling in his body which would make his heart beat faster for a second or more. He pulled another pedals out.</p><p>„He loves me...“</p><p>„He loves me not...“</p><p>Each sentence triggered memories in his mind.  Memories, which he used to try figuring out which sentence was right, without letting the flower answer it in the end.</p><p>„He loves me...“</p><p>The times Hater would actually just take it, when Wander hugs him or makes physical contact to him.</p><p>It caused a little smile on his lips.</p><p>„He loves me not...“</p><p>The times Hater screamed at him in anger</p><p>His smile fell</p><p>„He loves me...“</p><p>The fact Hater is so focused on chasing him, when he just could capture a planet.</p><p>He tried his best to smile again, but it was so hard that it hurted.</p><p>„He loves me not...“</p><p>Every time Hater tried to caught him and to put him in his prison to torture him.</p><p>Wander began to shiver. His eyes became watery.</p><p>„He loves me...“</p><p>The time... the time Hater... Hater... tolerated his presence...?</p><p>It became harder to think of any memories which would confirm his preferred phrase. He shivered harder trying to hold the tears he could feel already forming in his eyes.</p><p>„He loves me not...“</p><p>Every time Hater said how much he hated him...<br/>
Every time Hater did bad to him, even when Wander always was nice to him and just wanted to befriend him.<br/>
Every time Hater tried to harm and even kill Wander without hesitation. Even so Wander always ignored this fact not wanting to believe how much Hater hated him didn’t love and never would love him...</p><p>And that...</p><p>Was the last pedal...</p><p>A tear dropped down where Wander looked which let him realize, he actually began crying. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt this burning pain which let him suffer more. His heart hurt so much. It felt empty and yet it was aching like hell. He felt dead. Like he was between death and life. Already feeling numb, but feeling the pain like dying anyway. He just wanted to let everything out while he still could. While he was alone. So he let out heavy sobs which were followed by even more tears. The sobs became louder and even heavier while they also became more. With each one he let out a big piece of pain, that was caught in his little fragil body for so long that he didn‘t know how much longer he could have take it. It was a relief. And still... it hurted so so much that he just wanted to be as dead as he felt. The man he was deeply in love with hated him. And he showed it several time so it could be always in memory for Wander to only torture him everytime he thought of it. But he couldn‘t change how he still loved hater.<br/>
He didn‘t know how long he was crying now but his eyes felt swollen and dry. They hurted and he knew they would do that for a while. Wander was glad that at last no one could see him like this.<br/>
Until he heard steps... and a Voice.<br/>
„Hah!!! I knew that this fuzzy furball in the distance could only be you wander“</p><p>Wander quickly wiped his tears away, avoiding to look back at Hater and concentrating to not look like he would have cried for hours.<br/>
Even so he could hear how hater used is electric power with his gloves.</p><p>„Prepare to finally get defeated by the greatest in the universe!!!“ he screamed with confidence</p><p>But he noticed how Wander didn’t look back. ‚That is really strange‘ he thought. Normally the little nomad would greet Hater happily even if he would just threat to kill him. </p><p>„Uhm Wander...?“ He felt a little dumb to ask him like this. It looked like he would care for this little idiot. Like someone like Hater would have sensetive feelings. However he couldn‘t help.</p><p>Wander finally looked back at hater. Painfully forcing a smile.<br/>
„Oh heyya Hatey, didn‘t see you there. How‘s it going.“<br/>
Even Hater. Someone who really didn‘t understand, well... the easiest things sometimes, could notice this fake happy tone in Wanders voice. It wasn’t the usual enthusiastic way Wander would normally sound like. It sounded more like... pain. The sight of Wander could confirm that.<br/>
Heavy bags under his eyes, his eyes still glassy. Hater knew something was clearly wrong.</p><p>„Y you alright... did you just... cry“</p><p>„W what n no! Why should I cry. I‘m just feeling a little tired you know.“</p><p>Hater sighed, knowing that this was the biggest lie he‘d ever heart from the orange alien.  </p><p>Still he had a too big ego to just ask what’s wrong. So he slowly walked in his direction and sat down next to him, secretly looking at him with the corner of his eyes. He saw how Wander quickly turned his head in another direction not giving up to avoid eye contact. Now Hater couldn‘t just sit there anymore.</p><p>„You‘re alright... I mean not that I care. I‘m just curious and stuff. And anyway it wouldn‘t be fair just erasing you like this.“ He searched for an excuse to ask.</p><p>‚I mean not that I care...‘ This sent Wander a sharp pain in his heart, but he acted like this words wouldn‘t have make his state even worse.</p><p>„Yes... what should be wrong...?“ He answered with a weak voice, trying to sound his usual enthusiastic.</p><p>Hater, not satisfied with what was obviously also a lie, looked down at the ground seeing the flower in Wanders hand. The pulled out pedals laying on the ground made something click in his head. This game. He knew that game. If he was honest, he’d admit that he played it several times by himself secretly, but there was his ego again.</p><p>„You play this stupid game? Is that really the reason you cried? Wasn‘t it the phrase you wanted?“</p><p>Wanders attention was caught. He realized he still had the flower in his hand. Suddenly he became red all over his face. But the sadness was still there. Because he was right. It wasn‘t the phrase he wanted it to be.</p><p>„You have a crush?“</p><p>Now Wander became even redder. Well atleast he didn‘t ask ,Who’. That’s why Wander really answered honestly at this, even if he felt embarrassed.</p><p>„Y yes...“ </p><p>„You know a stupid flower doesn‘t know if someone’s in love with you?“</p><p>Hater felt a little dumb at this statement. After all did he do the same.</p><p>Wander now couldn‘t take it anymore. Couldn‘t hold the tears anymore.</p><p>„Yeah but that doesn’t matter anyway... I‘ve got enough proofs that this person doesn‘t love...“<br/>
His voice was shaking, suddenly broken from the sobs he wasn‘t able to hide. Hater was confused. He never saw Wander crying like this. He saw it sometimes but... it was never like this and ended after a short while. Were because of a silly reason anyway.</p><p>But now Wander was breaking down. Sobbing heavily.<br/>
„M‘ sorry Hater. It‘s not you‘re problem... just go your ways... I will be fine...“</p><p>But Hater wanted to stay. To cheer wander up and just give him... a... hug...</p><p>He realized how dumb that was. Hugging his biggest rival. But still... something inside him just wanted to...</p><p>„I‘m just staying over here. It will get better. I...“ Before Wander could speak further, he was tackled by Hater into a warm hug, which he didn‘t expected. Wanders eyes went wide. Hater was actually hugging him. </p><p>He felt so warm, even if he was a skeleton. Or was it just Wander getting warm, by this gesture. He didn’t care. It just felt so good. </p><p>Suddenly Wanders look was sent upwards</p><p>„Don‘t get anything wrong. I‘m just hugging you because I can‘t leave you here in this miserable state. That’s just cruel and tasteless even for a great villain like me.“</p><p>Wander looked in Haters eyes. He couldn’t look away anymore. Even when hater finished his excuse for hugging him.</p><p>Hater couldn‘t look away from the nomads eyes either. They were...<br/>
So shiny... So beautiful...</p><p>It sure was a view</p><p>The overlord didn‘t know how he should feel. He tried to say something, what surely was hopeless. Stuttering and broken sentences was all he could bring out. But Wander couldn‘t focus on what he said anyway. He was already too focused on Haters lips, as his face got even closer and closer, not thinking clearly. Just thinking how it would feel how it would taste. Slowly closing his eyes, until their lips finally met and Hater realized what was going on. Wide eyed he sat there, not knowing what to do at first, but soon joining the kiss. Wander could feel so much at this moment. Feelings he never felt or could ever describe. What he knew was... </p><p>that he never wanted it to end.</p><p>And with the last braincells he could use while the others were too focused on Hater and the kiss, he thought...<br/>
Hater was right...<br/>
This game he was playing was pretty silly...</p><p>While he was playing it...</p><p>He could have done something to get this answer earlier...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>